To be by Your Side
by MaddHatta21
Summary: Over the shifting desert plains.   Across mountains all in flames.  Through howling winds and driving rains.            To be by your side.


_Across the oceans_

_Across the seas_

_Over forests of blackened trees_

_Through valleys so still we dare not breathe_

_To be by your side._

Hiei stared out over the stormy ocean , hands in his pockets as the winds tossed his bangs back and forth across his face. He was haunted by lavender eyes, by the face of the only girl he'd ever loved.

He closed his eyes against her memory and turned to the trees, taking off into the darkness of the forest.

_Over the shifting desert plains_

_Across mountains all in flames_

_Through howling winds and driving rains_

_To be by your side_

She smiled a sad smile as she looked out over the plains of the Makai. She should have stay home, in the human world , she was, after all, **human.** She had been sick now for a few months, since Hiei had left , the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, couldn't do anything to help her.

The doctors had given her no more than a week to live, it didn't really bother her, everyone had to die sometime, it was her turn now.

_Every mile and every year_

_for everyone a little tear_

_I cannot explain this, dear_

_I will not even try_

Lenora had spent the last four days looking for Hiei, and now her coughing had grown worse, every inch of her body ached , and she was no closer to finding the fire apparition now, than she had been four days ago when she began her search.

She knew the Makai was no place for a human, especially a steadily weakening human, but she had promised herself that she would find Hiei. That she would see him one more time before she died, even if it was from a distance.

_Into the night as the stars collide_

_Across the borders that divide_

_forests of stone standing petrified_

_To be by your side_

The stars glowed with unusual clarity in the black of night, as Hiei parried to avoid a fatal blow delivered by his enemy, he then used the split moment of unbalance, on his enemies part, to deliver a fatal blow of his own.

.

The fight was over

_Every mile and every year_

_For every one a single tear_

_I cannot explain this, dear_

_I will not even try_

_For I know one thing_

_Love comes on a wing_

_For tonight I will be by your side_

_But tomorrow I will fly_

Lenora's knees gave out and she fell to the ground weakly, living now on nothing more than will power, and even that was wavering.

What was the use? It was useless to look for Hiei when he didn't want to be found. Futile.

_From the deepest ocean to the highest peak_

_Through the frontiers of your sleep_

_Into the valley where we dare not speak_

_To be by your side_

She gritted her teeth, pushing her self back onto her feet shakily, she had fought and won before with worse odds than these.

She could find him, she WOULD, she had to.

_Across the endless wilderness_

_where all the beasts bow down their heads_

_Darling I will never rest_

_till I am by your side_

_Every mile and every year_

_Time and distance disappear_

_I cannot explain this_

_Dear No, I will not even try_

He moved to leave, in search of his next opponent , but something stopped him, instinct maybe, or his heart, he wasn't sure which.

Hiei turned around, meeting lavender eyes almost instantly.

His heart panged violently at the sight of her, she didn't look well, barely standing, breathing hard, as if every breath took everything she had.

Still she smiled at him, and as she fell forward he instinctively caught her.

_And I know just one thing_

_Love comes on a wing_

_and tonight I will be by your side_

She loved those eyes, that face, she reached up to touch him, to assure herself he was really there, and then she smiled again .

Her hand fell from his face, as a single tear made its way down hers. She left him with her last smile, and as her soul floated on the winds of change it began to rain.

_But tomorrow I will fly away_

_Love rises with the day_

_and tonight I may be by your side_

_But tomorrow I will fly_

_Tomorrow I will fly,_

_Tomorrow I will fly_


End file.
